Always
by SammyAndrade
Summary: A cerejeira se foi, deixando o coração do pobre Uzumaki sangrando.


Always (sempre)

Seus olhos azuis se abriram devagar, piscando várias vezes até se acostumarem com a claridade do quarto. Os lindos olhos azuis que eram alegres e calorosos, hoje estão frios e inexpressivos. Ele encarava o teto rosa do quarto lembrando-se do que havia acontecido há algumas semanas atrás. Rolou os olhos para o outro lado da cama, onde há algumas semanas, encontrava-se uma flor de cerejeira. A mais bela flor de cerejeira.

This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up

_(__Este Romeu está sangrando  
Mas você não pode ver o seu sangue  
São apenas alguns sentimentos  
Que este velho sujeito jogou fora)__  
_

Seu coração estava sangrando por dentro. Porque tinha que ser assim? Porque sua cerejeira, a qual amava tanto tinha que ter ido embora?

Pegou o outro travesseiro de fronha rosa ao lado da cama e o apertou contra o peito. Ainda tinha o cheiro dela. Aquele cheiro adocicado de cereja que só ela tinha. Aquele cheiro que o reconfortava sempre. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se dela, de todas as noite que tiveram juntos, e de todas às manhãs que acordaram juntos, um do lado do outro sorrindo e felizes.

• Flash Black On •

- _Bom dia minha dorminhoca! – dissera sorrindo o loiro._

_- Bom dia Naruto... – disse a rosada sonolenta esfregando as lindas orbes cor de esmeralda._

_- Dormiu bem?_

_- Melhor impossível. – A rosada sorriu e o loiro depositou um beijo nos lábios da rosada._

_- Está com fome?_

_- Uhum..._

_- Ótimo, vou preparar o café. – avisou o loiro sorrindo._

_- Vou trocar de roupa e já vou te ajudar. – a rosada falou._

• Flash Black Of •

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

_(Tem chovido desde que você me deixou  
Agora estou me afogando no dilúvio  
Você sabe que sempre fui um lutador  
Mas sem você, eu desisto)_

Ainda abraçado ao travesseiro da rosada, lagrimas invadiram seus olhos. Ele não tinha força para mais nada. Há semanas ele não fazia misões, e mal saia de casa. Há semanas ele tinha desistido de tudo. Seu coração estava partido em mil pedaços e a dor que ele sentia era tão grande e o pior: Não podia ser curada.

• Flash Black On •

_- Sakura... – chamou o loiro. Ele acariciava os cabelos róseos da garota se tinha a cabeça encostada sobre seu ombro._

_- Uhum...? – a cerejeira ergueu o olhar._

_- Eu te amo. – ela sorriu._

_- Eu...Acho que te amo, também. – corou a cerejeira com a revelação._

• Flash Black Of •

Suas palavras naquela tarde não foram verdadeiras. Afinal se ela realmente o amasse não teria ido embora com ele.

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby that's just me

_(Agora não posso cantar uma canção de amor  
Como deve ser cantada  
Bem, acho que não sou mais tão bom  
Mas querida, sou apenas eu)_

As lagrimas ainda insistiam em cair, Deixando os belos olhos azuis do rapaz vermelhos. Ele deixou o travesseiro da rosada de lado e levantou-se da cama, e foi em direção ao guarda-roupas. Com as lagrimas ainda rolando pela face, ele olhou algumas roupas deixadas pela rosada. Era tão triste lembrar-se dela. Mas não tinha como esquecê-la, tudo naquela casa o lembrava dela. O cheiro, a decoração, os momentos, as canções de amor, as pequenas discussões, os socos dela...

- Porque? – se perguntou triste. Mas dentro daquela casa vazia não ouve resposta. Ele queria tanto ouvir sua voz de novo, mas a esse momento, ela já estava longe e nos braços de outro.

And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always

_(Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre  
E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre  
Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar  
Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem  
E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará no meu  
pensamento  
E eu te amarei sempre)_

Após pegar uma muda roupa, ele bateu a porta do guarda roupa com força e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Fez sua higiene pessoal e saiu, vestindo apenas uma bermuda amarela e com os cabelos molhados caindo sobre o rosto. O anel de ouro no dedo esquerdo ainda estava lá. Enquanto o dela nem sequer pode ser colocado no dedo.

- Sakura...- murmurou. Pensava no dia em que a pedira em casamento.

• Flash Black On •

_- Feche os olhos e não vale abrir!_

_- Nossa, mas que suspense todo é esse? – perguntou a rosada de olhos fechados._

_- É uma surpresa. – ele disse alegre enquanto conduzia a cerejeira até um restaurante, o preferido dela._

_- Posso abrir os olhos agora? – perguntou._

_- Espera, só mais um pouquinho. – pediu. – Ta, pode abrir agora._

_As esmeraldas verdes se abriram e fitaram o restaurante vazio, iluminado apenas por luz de velas. _

_Assim que seus olhos vagaram pelo restaurante ela encarou o loiro._

_- Naruto o qu... – ela foi interrompida._

_- Shhh... – colocou o dedo indicador delicadamente sobre os lábios dele. – Não diga nada._

_Colocou a mão no bolso e de lá direita tirou uma caixinha pequena de veludo._

_- Haruno Sakura... – ajoelhou-se em frente a ela. Abriu a caixinha revelando um belo anel de brilhantes. – Aceita casar-se comigo? – perguntou._

_- S-sim... – sussurrou ainda em choque._

_- Eu te amo. – disse levantando-se e colocando o anel no dedo da garota. – Para sempre. Estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade. Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar, até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem. E sei que quando eu morrer, vocês estará no meu pensamento. Eu te amarei sempre, é uma promessa._

• Flash Black Of •

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh  
Some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say good bye

_(Agora as fotos que você deixou para trás  
São apenas lembranças de uma vida diferente  
Algumas que nos fizeram rir  
Algumas que nos fizeram chorar  
Uma que você fez ter que dizer adeus)_

Caminhou ate a cozinha, deixando de lado a lembrança mais feliz que ele tinha. Caminhou até a geladeira e pós a mão nela para abri-la, mas as fotos penduradas por imãs que havia lá, prenderam-lhe a atenção. A primreira foto era de Sakura rindo. A segunda era dos dois juntos fazendo careta. E a treceira era dos dois sorrindo felizes, como o casal que eram.

• Flash Black On •

_- Ei Sakura. – Chamou._

_- Que Naruto? – virou-se e encarou o loiro, que por sua vez segurava uma câmera fotográfica._

_- Sorria! – pediu. – Quero encher essa casa de fotos suas!_

• Flash Black Of •

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes I'm just a man

_(__O que eu não daria para passar meus dedos pelos seus  
cabelos  
Tocar em seus lábios, abraça-la apertado  
Quando você dizer suas preces, tente entender  
que eu cometi erros, sou apenas um homem)__  
_

Parou de olhar as fotos e abriu a geladeira pegando de lá, uma caixinha de leite. Bebeu-a no bico mesmo, e enquanto bebia, ia pensando. Será que fora algo que ele fizera que fez com que Sakura tomasse essa decisão? Alguma coisa na qual ele tenha errado? Mas ele é apenas um homem e comete erros, certo? Ou ela teria ido porque ainda amava Sasuke?

When he holds you close  
When he pulls you near  
When he says the words  
You've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him cause these words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

_(Quando ele abraçar você  
Quando ele puxar você para perto  
Quando ele disser as palavras  
Que você precisa ouvir  
Eu queria ser ele porque aquelas palavras são minhas  
Para dizer a você até o fim dos tempos)_

- Queria se o Sasuke... – Comentou. – Só para ter o amor da mulher mais linda e perfeita do mundo...

And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
If you told me to cry for you I could  
If you told me to die for you I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you

_(Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre  
E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre  
Se você me dissesse para chorar por você, eu poderia  
Se você me dissesse para morrer por você, eu morreria  
Olhe para o meu rosto  
Não há preço que eu não pagaria  
Para dizer estas palavras a você)_

Porque ela tinha que fazer isso? Ele que sempre a amou tanto e sempre esteve ao seu lado pra tudo! Por ela ele teria morrido. Mas agora ele estava morrendo, morrendo de tristeza e com um coração partido. Porque a vida é tão injusta?

Well there ain't no luck in this loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

_(__Bem, não há sorte nestes dados viciados  
Mas querida, se você me der apenas mais uma chance  
Nós podemos refazer nossos antigos sonhos e nossas  
antigas vidas  
Encontraremos um lugar onde o sol ainda brilha)_

Se ela pelo menos pudesse ter lhe dado mais uma chance. Uma única chance de tentar faze lá feliz. Mas feliz do que quando eram meros namorados. Se tivesse dado-lhe a chance e não tê-lo abandonado no altar.

And I will love you baby always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always

_(Sim, e eu te amarei, querida, sempre  
E estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade sempre  
Eu estarei lá até as estrelas deixarem de brilhar  
Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem  
E sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em meu  
pensamento  
E eu te amarei, querida, sempre)_

- Sakura. Mesmo que seu coração não seja meu. O meu será seu, até a minha morte. – Jurou o loiro. As lagrimas voltaram a brotar em seus olhos novamente.

fim ~

**xox**

N/A: história triste né? É que eu to num momento emo e...mentira! É que deu vontade es escrever algo assim HAHA'

Espero que gostem! ;*


End file.
